Composite parts, such as Carbon Fiber Reinforced Polymer (CFRP) panels for aircraft, may benefit from edging after they are first formed. For example, resin at a CFRP panel may accumulate at edges of the panel before the panel is cured, and then become fixed to the panel during curing. This results in inconsistencies (e.g., burrs, bulges, etc.) at the edges of the panel, which complicate the process of assembling multiple panels together. Hence, it may be desirable to scrape edges of a CFRP panel to ensure that boundaries of the panel are smooth and even.
Utilizing a straight razor to scrape a panel helps to alleviate these issues with the edges of composite parts. However, the amount of material removed from an edge varies as a function of force applied to the razor, and this amount of force may vary along the length of a user's stroke of the razor across the edge. Furthermore, multiple passes of a razor are often required in order to form an even edge, and it remains a trying task to ensure that a razor meets with the edge at a desired angle along the entire length of a user's stroke.
For at least these reasons, fabricators of composite parts continue to seek out enhanced tools that ease the burden of deburring newly created composite parts.